<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Look Now by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333538">Don't Look Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Bondage, Exhaustion, F/M, Gags, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Rope Gag, Struggling, Torture, Whump, blindfold, emotional torture, gagged, physical injury, ropes, tied up, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:30:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kat are tied down, and gagged; Dean is blindfolded and made to scream to torture all three of them at once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Look Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 24th. Kat’s POV. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kat had completely lost track of time. For a long while, she and Dean had sat pressed up against the bars, as close to each other as they could come, and he had encouraged her to keep her eyes on him, giving her his strength. At times, when the noise stopped, she could hear Sam offering encouragement as well. She loved them both so deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, when the noise and light turned off, the door to their prison scraped open and the two huge forms of the demon minions filled her vision. One of them went to Sam’s cage, the other to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was pulled back against the bars and felt coarse rope wrapped tightly around her wrists, then her elbows, holding her upright on her knees in the cage. Turning her head, she saw the same thing being done to Sam, although he struggled more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rough hand grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. She let out a pained gasp, and before she knew it there was a knotted rope gag in her mouth. She felt it tied behind her head, some of her hair being pulled into the knot and yanking painfully on her scalp until it was pulled out, bringing tears to her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minion that restrained her was done first and went on to Dean’s cage, pulling him out with a vise grip on Dean’s upper arm. Kat watched, unable to move or speak, while the minion strung Dean up in the chains again. She winced, imagining the steel shackles biting into his already injured wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adrenaline coursing through her now had banished some of her exhaustion, and she could see by Sam’s furious glare that the same was true for him. They watched, helpless, while the demon minion tied a blindfold over Dean’s eyes, then spun him around as much as the chains would allow. He pulled Dean to a stop facing the cages, and Kat could see Dean’s chest heaving with his labored breaths. Kat knew how hard it was to breathe when you were suspended like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two minions left the room and closed the door behind them. Kat’s eyes shifted to the boss demon, who was spinning a blade in his hand. Dean’s silver blade, she realized. A truly unsettling grin pulled the demon’s lips up. Without warning, it plunged the blade into Dean’s thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat wanted to close her eyes but found herself unable to. Instead, she could see with remarkable clarity where the tip of the blade had gone all the way through Dean’s thigh. A single drop of blood dripped off the tip before it was pulled back. Her eyes followed the drop, which seemed to move in slow motion, until it splashed onto the floor, adding to the stain already there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had expected Dean to scream, but all he let out was a pained grunt, through clenched teeth, his body tense. The boss demon watched Kat and Sam as much as Dean, gauging their respective reactions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat glanced over at Sam, seeing him struggle against the ropes holding him, his teeth biting down on the knot in his mouth. She felt an ache in her wrists and realized she had been struggling as well. The realization surprised her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade sliced across Dean’s chest, leaving a shallow cut that seeped blood, staining Dean’s skin. Again, all he let out was a grunt. Kat found herself wondering if Dean’s lack of screaming was because he was just too exhausted. She studied his body where he hung in the shackles, trying to solve the puzzle. Some part of her brain recognized that she was doing it because she too was exhausted, her brain struggling to comprehend what was happening to them anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat watched Dean tense when the blade slid up his thigh, nearing his genitals. She heard Sam’s desperate grunts. She realized her mind had detached from the situation. She should be reacting more strongly to what was happening. Instead, she just watched, numb, while Dean panted, a low growl escaping his throat against his will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demon smirked and sliced the blade across Dean’s thigh. Kat felt bile rise in her throat at the sight of the skin parting to expose the raw muscle underneath. It glistened wetly in the light for half a second before blood welled in the wound. Still, she felt disconnected, like she was watching it all happen to someone else, not Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just too much. The torture, the hallucinations, the sleep deprivation; she had reached her limit. She wished she knew what the demon wanted to know, she would tell him. She would confess to anything, just to make it all stop. Even death would be a blessing at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched while the demon continued to torture Dean, fresh cuts appearing on his body, wet blood trickling over his skin to add to the stain on the floor. She wanted it to end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>